Things Don't Always Work Out
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: Jude/Max, mentioned Jude/Lucy. 10 songs, 10 scenes.


TItle: Things Don't Always Work Out  
Author: YellowRose2167  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Jude/Max, mentioned Jude/Lucy  
Warnings: war, spiteful emotions, some language, and a few very short sex scenes that hardly even count as sex.  
Summary: Ten songs, Ten scenes  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

* * *

** Mr. Brightside-The Killers  
**

It started out with a kiss. I started to fall in love; he was the one I wanted. He was the one I needed.

Then she turned up. She ruined everything—my sister. He left me in the dust. They laughed and smiled and shared secrets. They were always together and I was alone.

I found them in bed and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't look, the jealousy was overwhelming. I felt heartbroken; my heart had been torn into a thousand pieces.

"So that's how it is?"

They nodded and smiled and looked at each other. In their own world again, and I was nothing—an insignificant speck in the history of their relationship.

**Twisted Mind-Avantasia**

Running; we were running. The enemy had spotted us; if we didn't get out they would kill us. We were supposed to split up—make it harder for them to find us. If caught we could only smile, we could say nothing. Our friends died, we were tortured, and we could only smile.

I was in hell, no way out. Until my time was up in this swampy disease-ridden country I could only take what I was given and keep going. Life goes on.

Your best friend dies in your arms with his guts spilling out of the hole in his abdomen and into your hands? Life goes on.

Your captured, tortured to the brink of insanity? Life goes on.

You don't eat for a week, living solely off murky brown water from the nearby river? Life goes on.

There's no way out of this hell. I was losing mind; I'm sure we all were. When—if any of us returned we would have to be put into the loony bin. Our minds were twisted up into millions upon millions of tiny little knots.

**Guilty- Gravity Kills**

I liked to dream about killing her sometimes—my sister. I didn't know her anymore, I didn't know Jude anymore. They weren't themselves. They weren't Lucy and Jude they were LucyandJude.

It was killing me. The only person who protected me when I was little was Lucy. When our parents fought she would take me up to our room and pull me under the covers; pull me into our only little world that consisted of nothing but her and me and happiness. When our Dad got angry and hit me she would clean my wounds and hug me, telling me things like, "It wasn't your fault" and "You'll be okay."

But I won't. Not without you, I won't be okay.

And then I feel guilty for dreaming of her death, for dreaming that she had never been born.

**Rainbowarroirs- CocoRosie**

The rain was pitter-pattering on my window. The cool outside air was slipping under it and hitting me in the face from my position at the sill.

"Evil come not near, evil come not near, evil come near…"

I looked over at my room-mate. He was insane. I guess I was to, that's why we were here after all—in this white-walled room with bars on the windows and padding on the door.

**Let it Be- The Beatles**

Someone was crying. It was extremely aggravating. The louder they got, the sadder I felt. I wish they would stop.

It's raining at the funeral. I think it's very fitting, it's like the sky is crying for her. It should—my sister deserves the tears of the Gods. Ha!—Gods, like there are any.

If there was a God he was an asshole.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around me from behind. I looked up and straight into Jude's eyes.

"Jude…I—"

"I know Max, it'll be okay. You can cry all you want. I'll be right here."

And I realized—it was me. I was the one crying.

**Arials- System of A Down**

It felt like floating. No—falling, yea, I was falling from someplace way up high. It was like I had jumped out of a plane without a parachute.

But I wasn't scared…no I felt good, peaceful, content. I couldn't remember the war, the blood, the loss. I couldn't remember Lucy, my sister—my dead sister.

Jude was looking at me; and I was looking back. I could feel his breath on my lips—when did he get that close?

We were still falling two hours later.

**Seize the Day- Avenged Sevenfold**

I was starting to lose my memory. When I was younger—maybe 17 or 18—I could tell you anything you wanted to know. I had the sharpest mind around.

Now, I can't even remember their faces. I had enough trouble remembering their names…Jude, Lucy, Prudence, Jojo, Sadie…who else? I don't remember. My memories are fading.

The war is taking them from me; the war has taken everything from me. Is this even real? I feel the bullets and I hear the screams, I see the fires and I smell the burnt flesh but who's to say I'm not imagining it? Who's to say I'm not locked up in a little white room reminiscing on the memories I've lost and the war that stole them from me?

"Carrigan! Carrigan, move!"

My captains' voice pulled me from my musings. No, I was here. And apparently here is in the middle of the gunfire standing like a big red target right in front of hundreds of enemy rifles.

**Crazy- Gnarls Barkley**

I remember when the world was tinted yellow in happiness. We ran through the tall grass and laughed. The world was a kind place and the two of us knew only good things—ice cream and beanie babies, colorful stickers and warm weather, big black dogs licking our faces and the two of us listening to jokes we had heard a million times.

Sometimes I wish we were there again. Before I left things were perfect. Maybe if I had stayed they would still be that way. Oh, how I wish I was back there.

Listening to the beautiful sounds—the wind, the rain, and the silent whisper-like voices—and just sitting together in comfortable silence. I haven't been that content in years. I didn't even realize what we had until it no longer existed.

I should have been more grateful. I never told you how much you meant to me. I regret never returning the small favors you gave to me. If I could go back…no, I wouldn't change a thing. Everything was absolutely perfect. But now you're dead, and I never got the chance to say, "Thank you Lucy, Thank you big sister."

I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy.

**Myphilosophy-Inner**

The feeling of him inside me was exquisite. I felt complete, full, we were connected. He was powerful—unexpectedly so for a man who sat and drew all day—and his thrusts knocked me up against the headboard. I had to brace myself with my hands flat up against the wall.

The bed was rocking—I'm sure the whole apartment knew what we were doing, but I didn't care. We were finally—_finally_—together. After years of pain and longing and loss he was finally mine. My Jude.

"Jude, I—Ah!"

"Max! Nnh…me to. I love you."

**Numb- Linkin Park**

Dying, I was dying. I felt nothing—I was nothing. There was nothing left for me here; now that you're gone I'm falling apart. I can't believe you left me, we had only been together a few years—three to be exact.

I lived through hell for you. I was shot at, tortured, I watched my friends die, but I survived so I could see you.

_How dare you._

How dare you leave me here alone! What am I supposed to do without you Jude? Tell me how to live. My sister is dead, your dead, we never had kids, and we moved away from everyone we knew. I am completely alone—no, that's wrong.

I have these memories. They haunt me day and night. Memories of Lucy and I playing innocently all those long years ago, memories of blood pooling all around me and covering me in a thick coat of red, memories of you whispering to me how much you love me after a hot, rough, mind-numbing round of sex.

They replay over and over in my head, driving me insane. But don't worry Jude—

Soon we'll be together again.


End file.
